Recently, interests in a digital multimedia service using a mobile phone, such as a video, have increased.
In addition to a mobile phone which can use only one function in one screen, a mobile phone which can perform multitasking while freely moving among a plurality of applications has been released. However, although the mobile phone has a multitasking function, the utilization of the multitasking function is not yet widely adopted due in part to a small screen size of the mobile phone.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.